


Kylux Secret Santa 2019

by Ellalba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cuddling, Fanart, Gift Art, Kylux Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Modern AU, Not a fic, based on a fanfic, fake engagement au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba
Summary: This is art I made as a gift for my Secret SantaRudbeckia
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> And since they don't have Tumblr and I cannot write, I really hope they see it here  
> (And like it)
> 
> (By the way, the secont chapter is just some doodles I made based on your fic On Bended Knee, which I really liked. Really hope you like them!)

Modern AU, Armitage and Kylo fallen asleep after a calm quiet Christmas Eve (With the darling Millicent)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a series of doodles based on my person [Rudbeckia's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia) fic [On Bended Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698011/chapters/44345029).
> 
> Mostly done as a precaution in case they don't like the other one!


End file.
